Spontaneous Beginnings
by MessengerOfDreams
Summary: Two people cross each other in a hallway, and through sudden, wordless action, learn much about each other. There's little braver than throwing caution to the wind.


**For a pairing that is my OTP, I sure never work on them. XD**

**First things first, I'm gonna probably piss you off with this announcement, but I'm postponing all of my chapter fics for a month. This is a tool move, I know, but I have my reasons. That reason being that I totally overstocked myself and I'm pressured to get them updated, but I can't focus enough because of the pressure, and it's squeezing the passion right out of me. This is ironic, because this all started out as an escape to do what I wanted with no deadlines. Now look where I am. -_-**

**So, yes. Audience of One, Down to Earth, Stranger in a Strange Land and Strings will not be updated for this month unless I get drastic inspiration. I deeply apologize, especially for the first one- it is a gift, after all, and I fear I'll be on fic 50 before I finish it. However, the alternative, writing it now, seems much worse- I fear I won't put as much passion into it and it will turn out bad.**

**I will be spending this time doing two things- putting work into one novel for real life, and sending out occasional oneshots for the genres I know and perhaps a few new ones. I will also be updating the contest and planning an epic new series with Araceli L and probably Ze Dybbuk. They'll help me carry it so there'll be less pressure on that one. **

**Thanks for understanding, and here's a piece to help satisfy you! Doing what I do best and loving it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I regret nothing, and I let them forget nothing.**

**Let's go!**

He came in from the right. He had just gotten through with an angry conversation with a nuisance he knew, and nothing would make him feel better right now than to go to the training room and beat an alloy until he was almost entirely deconstructed. His body was tense and his expression displeased as he tried to steady his steps from becoming stomps.

She came in from the left, her steps ginger and quiet. She was equipped in a newer suit, toned with earthy colors and plenty of pockets. She was aiming to head outside, away from people as she enjoyed to be. Walk along the creeks and enjoy the natural life, separate herself from everyone and everything.

They walked through the long hallway, lit by one fluorescent wall lamp and the light from the adjacent rooms separated by twenty feet. They passed each other and, surprised to see someone else, looked up at each other.

There was silence in the hallway as the two of them caught each other's gaze. Pure accident, just a normal day, and nothing to change it. But something happened, and their eyes brushed against each other, and everything ground to a halt.

He didn't care to blink yet- his actions were quite surprising to him, and he wondered why he wasn't moving. Also, he wondered why he felt numb- his anger was simply nonexistent, and the earth was suspended. Surely it must seem somewhat impolite, doesn't it? But these were underlying, not fully discussed by the different voices in his head. Futile warnings that he did not care to heed, as he stayed stagnant against the wall.

No apprehensive thoughts raced through her head, not even for a moment. Her intuition did not start to lecture her, and the voices in her head were silent. She was on her own, and she felt oddly thankful for that.

A minute went by, and the two were statues, unmoving and mesmerized. It was she who first made a move, outstretching her hand so that it crossed half of the hallway. He stood five feet away, and he finally blinked, letting life and the present time course through his veins once more. With nary a second of hesitation, he reached out his gloved hand and let her pull him closer. Half of the distance was traversed, and their hands lowered to waist length, still intertwined. With her right hand she lowered her scarf to her neck to reveal a slight, close-lipped smile across her thin lips.

He noticed, turned slightly red and returned the smile. His anger burrowed away to the back of his mind as he fell down the rabbit hole and into the moment. She spared a sparse, low chuckle before she let him go, only to put her hand behind his neck, her wrist snugly on his shoulder. He was surprised at this gesture, but decided to return it, putting his right hand in the same position. Her smile widened and she let him pull her a little closer, hesitancy but expectancy in his gaze.

The two stood there, unsure but unshaken. He had an idea of what the next move should be, but didn't want to risk offending her. They shared their gaze and smiles, hers optimistic, his nervous, while he thought it over. With the hopes that the only thing something would happen is if he tried, he lowered his left hand by her midsection, but was hesitant to do anything further.

She noticed and politely put her hand on his, moving it so that his hand was on her hip. He exhaled loudly, and smiled a bit wider. She giggled again and moved her left arm up and around his chest so her hand rested on his back.

It was he who slowly started to move. He never was trained in dance, past what he could watch as a spectator, but he awkwardly moved, and she joined him in his rhythm. Their arms were somewhat entangled and awkward, but that didn't faze him. A few seconds in, though, he stumbled over their positioning, and almost fell, taking her with him. With fast reflexes, though, she had let go of him and in the next moment caught him by the wrist, pulling him slowly back up.

He chuckled, trying a new approach, allowing her to swing him towards her, and then dance loosely with only his hand as connection. A suitable enough one for him, though, and he started to grin as she friskily twirled him around, losing composure amid a session of giggles. Her boots clomped along the carpet, and she found herself stumbling a bit as the situation overwhelmed her with the excitement, the joy, the _fun_.

He didn't think to stop her- in fact, as she took uncoordinated dance steps across the hallway. She fell against a wall, and allowed herself to rest, panting against the right side of the hallway. He fell aside her, laughing at a higher pitch than she, and placing an arm casually across her back.

When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she jolted, as she felt an unexpected chill, yet at the same time, an inexplicable warmth- despite the fact that she wore a rugged brown shirt and he a thick white glove. A gasp leapt out of her throat, and it alerted him, who had barely noticed what he had done. He slowly began to withdraw, but she caught his hand. He faced her again, his heart beating loudly in his chest. She smiled, a wave of timidness overtaking her as she faced the ground. Slowly looking up, she gently removed the glove off of his hand and gently dropped it on the ground near her, then moving it away with her foot. He smiled and offered her the other hand, and she did the same with his right glove.

After both gloves came off, she reclaimed both of his hands. The warm chill returned as she interlaced her small, thin fingers with his, which were equally thin but quite a bit longer. She closed her eyes and sighed, relieving her hammering heart with quiet, steady breaths. She dared herself to step a bit closer to him, and he made no move to prevent her.

Eventually, she dropped his hands, and for what seemed like an eternity, they were disconnected. He was confused as to what to do from there, and she was quiet, thinking, worrying, hesitating, weighing the options, and every moment was an apprehensive hell. She felt metaphorical pins and needles all over her body, but smiled again as she reached up to his neck. She wrapped both of her arms around him, and brought him close to her in a half embrace. Without missing a beat, he wrapped his own around her waist, interlacing his own fingers and resting them against her back. She jolted again, but it passed.

He closed his eyes, trying to hide his frustration. He felt as if he was stumbling, as if he was doing something wrong. He couldn't even comprehend how he got into this situation. It was all so dreamlike, a memory, and he didn't know why this had all started, or if doing this was a good idea. He snapped his eyes open, and looked into the woman in front of him. Her deep red eyes, her short, ashy blonde hair blown against her cheek, her thin, graceful lips unfailing to smile. She had moved a bit closer so that they truly were embracing, and he could feel her heartbeat against his. It was a truly almighty feeling that caused his eyes to shock open.

He let her presence wash over him- her optimism, her coyness, her bravery- and smiled, but only briefly. The next second, he had made the move himself, crossing between the short distance between them and pushing his lips against hers.

Almost instantly, she returned his affections, moving into him as they fell deeper into each other. They were at the point of no return, an edge of glory, and by now they had fallen in. She didn't let up for a full minute, and his heart did not cease to beat against hers.

Finally, she pulled her lips away, and smiled, breathless and awestruck. Returning her smile, he slowly moved towards the ground and took a seat against the wall. She didn't miss a beat, settling next to him. She moved her leg on top of his and reclined her head on his shoulder. She felt a flutter in her chest, a longing fulfilled at last. It took all of her strength not to cry out of ecstasy, of relief, of gratitude.

He turned towards her, smile unfading.

"I've liked you for awhile now," she admitted, not showing any embarrassment. "I hope you don't mind my brash approach."

"Not at all," he replied with a chuckle. "You're quite a remarkable person."

She spared a giddy chuckle, taking his hat off of him and placing it on her own. She smiled coyly as he straightened out his messy hair, embarrassed. He didn't make a move to reclaim the hat, though, and she was grateful for that.

They sat like that for a length of time neither of them could determine. There was occasional conversation, but no matter what, they did not get up from the spot they were in, and her head never left his shoulder.

Eventually, though, they would help each other up and steady themselves on their own two feet once more. He smiled and, uneventfully, told her "Have a nice day, Sheik."

She smiled. "You too, Luigi."

They exchanged one more short kiss before he left to the left, and her to the right, carrying on as they once had intended to. Both of them knew that this was not the end, and that there was at least one thing that would be a good constant.

It had only just begun.

**A/N Very conceptual for a work of mine. I wanted to go 99% dialogue-free, and build the story symbolically through Luigi and Sheik. I hope you enjoyed it- it's a very risky direction for myself. **

**Anyway, that was _Spontaneous Beginnings! _(Provided I don't change the name between upload and posting.) I hope you enjoyed as much as I did.**

**MoD**


End file.
